No Farewell
by KawaiiNekoNami
Summary: She never listens to what the other told her, because she could already felt it by herself. "Kyoko-chan, Tsuna-san… Tsuna-san..." The pain of losing someone she really cared and loved; Sawada Tsunayoshi. Re-written on 6/9/2012


**No Farewell**

**A/N: *cough* First thing first, this is not my idea, okay? My friend, who is currently a huge fan of 2795 asked me to make this for her and well, the idea is taken from one of my OP stories; In my Heart (it's an Ace x OC story) Anyway, still hope that you can enjoy, readers.**

**6/9/2012: Re-written by the author herself**

* * *

_Tsu-kun…_

_Where are you…?_

_You promised me that you will be fine, right?_

_You promised that you will never leave me alone, right?_

_So…_

_Where are you now, Tsu-kun?_

_Why can't I see you anymore?_

_Why can't I hear you calling me 'Kyoko-chan!' anymore?_

_Why can't I felt your gentle touches that will always make me felt comfortable anymore? _

_Why is everyone crying when I'm awake?_

_Why… Haru-chan told me that you're gone…?_

* * *

She silently stared at the empty office that was usually filled with the sound of keyboard typing and pen scribbling sound. Normally, whenever she entered the office, a certain brown haired mafia boss will look up from his works, no matter how busy he is, and he will greet her with a loving big grin.

She gripped the soft and silky fabric of her skirt as she lowered her head, staring at the red carpet. She never listened to what the others told her, because she could already felt it by herself.

"_Kyoko-chan, Tsuna-san… Tsuna-san... i-is…"_

The pain of losing someone who she really loved, cared, and can't live without with; Sawada Tsunayoshi

* * *

"Kyoko-chan…" the orange head slight blinked and turned around, her honey brown orbs was met with a pair of worrying violet eyes. "Is there anything I can help you, Chrome-chan?" she asked with a smile. However, her smile is fake and sad. Chrome could see it.

"You're not trying to touch the stove fire again, did you?" the purplenette asked. Kyoko quickly regarded her blistered hand from the hot flame.

It's been a few days since she had awoke from her coma, and everyone had noticed her strange behavior once she heard the bad news about Tsuna's death.

She wasn't the Kyoko that they used to know anymore. Her smiles are always fake and sad. She never appears in the kitchen to cook. She didn't want to communicate with anyone unless it's important. She will always stare at her fiancé's office room while her body starts to tremble unstoppable. She will stay in her room, gripping the lucky charm she, along with Haru, had made for Tsuna and his friends ten years ago while muttering the brunette's name.

"P-please accept the reality, Kyoko-chan…" the half-mist guardian managed to choked out in her trembling voice as she tried to hold back the tears that were starting to form in her violets.

The orangenette didn't say anything; she didn't even look up at the female illusionist. It was after a few seconds and she started to chuckle bitterly to herself.

"W-what do you mean, Chrome-chan? Accept the reality? What reality?" she asked, her tone is shaking as she tried to keep her smile without shedding a single tear.

Chrome knew that Kyoko is a strong woman, and that's why she is always adored to her. The orangenette might not be a strong fighter like her, but, she is like the sun that will always shine brightly and bring new hopes for them. She never wanted the others to worry about her, and that is why she will always hide all her sadness and pains behind those smiles of hers. However, this time, no matter how hard she tried, Chrome could see it through her eyes.

* * *

"_Gokudera-kun, if anything happened to me, please helps me to take good care about the others, especially Kyoko-chan. She might always seem to be cheerful, but she had always hidden her sadness behind those smiles of her. I know that I can trust on you, right, Gokudera-kun?"_

Gokudera felt like killing himself for being a useless right-hand man who can't protect his boss, the one who had brought new hopes to his life. Is it… really his fault? That he couldn't protect Tsuna? He gritted his teeth as he tried to hold back the tears that might fall from his emerald orbs in anytime.

"Kyoko-san…" he called out when he noticed the orange beauty staring at the blue sky at the corridor of the Vongola mansion. The sun is illuminating her honey brown orbs and they started to slowly look like the lightest brown you would ever see. It made the girl seem so surreal.

"Ah, Gokudera-kun!" she greeted the half-Italian as she smiled to him. The smile looked emotionless as she turning her head back to the calm sky.

"Please punish me, Kyoko-san…" the silverette muttered as he kneels on the ground, his head hanging low in shame. "It's my fault for not able to protect the Tenth…"

There are a few silences before Kyoko pulled her hand out. Gokudera predicted to get a hard slap for the orangenette and a few cursing but he is wrong. The girl's hand is in front of him as he looked at her in question. "There's no reason for me to punish you, Gokudera-kun. You've always been a loyal right-hand man for Tsu-kun and I know that you are always trying your best." She grabbed his hand in sudden as she pulled him up. "I'm sure that he will not be happy when he sees you blaming yourself for his death. So, stop blaming yourself, Gokudera-kun." She said as she walked past him.

* * *

Kyoko lay on her king-sized bed. Her hand is gripping tightly on the lucky charm that had the Tuna fish pattern on it.

"_This is… for Tsuna-kun." She said as she pulled out a charm from her pocket. She carefully handed him the charm as he stared at it in question. "A charm…?" he asked when suddenly he start to blush madly. "I-it is for me?_!_" The orangenette slightly giggled as she answered him with a 'Yup'. _

"_Thank you!" the brunette looked so happy before all in sudden, he started to look serious. "For the next fight, there's no way I'll lose." He told her in confident. Kyoko felt her heart start to beat very fast in all sudden as warm start to creep on her face. _

Her grip starts to tighten around the charm when she suddenly remembers the time when she gave Tsuna the luck charm. Why is she such a fool… for never realizing that she had fallen for Tsuna for long ago? Why didn't she confess to him ten years earlier?

"_It'll be fine…" he managed to mutter out, even if he was in so much pain. He is struggling to get his injured body up as he ignores all the pains that are running through his whole body. On that time, there's only one thing that crossed his mind and that is protecting Kyoko. "I will… protect you, Kyoko-chan…" he gritted his teeth when he finally managed to stood up. His flames start to flicker in its highest purity. "Even if it means I have to trade my life for yours!"_

"Why… Tsu-kun… why me…? " She asked to herself, her eyes staring deeply at the charm. "You can choose a better woman than me… like Chrome-chan… who can fight and protect her beloved one… why would you choose me? I can't fight… I can't even help you or protect those that I loved…!" tears start to burst out from her face as they slowly fall on the clean bed sheets, but she didn't care. She should be the one to be blamed for his death. She should have been killed, so he could still be living.

* * *

Occasionally, Kyoko is seen visiting over Tsuna's grave. The guardians along with the girls decided to leave her alone because she seemed to need some times for herself. She went to his grave to make sure her memories were wrong. The last time she saw her fiancé, he is still fine, he is still smiling lovingly at her as he run his fingers through her orange locks and more importantly, he is still alive…

"_Don't worry, Kyoko-chan…" the brunette reassured the worrying orangenette. "I'll get you out of here safely. Now sleep, my dear, you need rest."_

_Kyoko titled her head to look at her fiancé. "But what about you, Tsu-kun? You're also hurt." She asked him in worried._

"_I'll be fine, I promise. Besides, I'm strong, right?" he told her with his typical loving smile and she smiled back as she lean her head on his shoulder._

"_Ne, Tsu-kun." She called out, her eyes staring at the bright moon that shine brightly. "Do you think the others will be fine as well?"_

"_I don't think we will need to worry about them, Kyoko-chan, you do know that they're some kind of monsters that won't die so easily…" he nervously laughed as he scratched his cheek lightly. "Besides, I'm sure they will protect Haru, so stop worrying, Kyoko- eh?" he was slightly surprised when he noticed the orange head had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He chuckled as he covered her smaller body with his black jacket. "Sweet dreams, Kyoko-chan." He said softly as he placed a kiss on her forehead._

Yes, the smile that was full of hope is the last thing that Kyoko saw. So, how come when she awoke, he was dead? How can he be gone just like that? How can he die? Was he shot? Was he being attacked by some assassins or wild animals? Was he alone against the storms and crashing waves, carrying her out from the cave?

She didn't remember anything. All she remembers is his smile that had made her felt comfortable. So, how can they call her to believe that her Tsu-kun is dead?

"You're a liar… Tsu-kun…" she muttered, tears start to run down to her pale cheek as she smiled bitterly. "You had broken your promise… you say that you will be fine… but… you're now gone… how can you cheat me…? I thought… you won't broke your promise like onii-san…" she sniffed as more tears start to run down from her eyes. "Tsu-kun… I don't care if you're a mafia boss, I don't give a care about all the dangers that you might brought to my life, I don't care about any of that… I… just want you back…"

"_I'm a burden for you, Tsu-kun… I… can't fight or help you… So… why would you want to marry a girl like me?" she asked him sadly. Tsuna chuckled gently as he caressed her cheek lovingly._

"_Kyoko… you're not a burden for me… Every time I think about you, all my troubles and pains will disappear…" he took her hand as he placed a soft kiss on her palm. "You're more than a crush for me, Kyoko-chan… And from now on, I hope that you can think about me all the time, just like how I've always do…"_

"You said that thinking about me will ease your pains and troubles… b-but… why… right now, I felt hurt whenever I think about you…? I know I'm being stingy… but…" she covered her face with her palms as she tried to stop the tears from kept running down from her eyes. "I… want you back…"

"_Kyoko-chan! You're really good in cooking! I won't have to starve if you are always by my side from now on!"_

"I… still want to hear you praising the meals I've prepared for you all the time…"

"_Ne, Kyoko-chan, I know that this might be too sudden… b-but… I-I really liked you… Kyoko-chan… will you… be my girlfriend?"_

"There are still so many things I wanted to do with you!" she suddenly screamed in pain as tears start to burst out from her eyes.

"I… I wished you're still here with me, Tsu-kun… without you… I felt like my world is going to be over…" she stared at the tom sadly as she bites her lips. "I know everyone is worried about me… Gokudera-kun is even blaming himself for your death… I don't want them to worry about me anymore… Tsu-kun… but… I just can't find myself to say goodbye to yo-"

'_Then don't say it.' _A familiar cut in.

"E-eh?"

A familiar figure stood in front of her as he smiled warmly to her.

"_Because, I'm always by your side even if I've dead…"_

She is shocked, but happy beyond recognition, Kyoko smiled with tears streaming down her cheeks as she looked at the brunette.

"_Now… stop crying…" _Tsuna tried to comfort her as his hands slowly made its way to cup her cheeks and rubs her tears away.

This only to caused Kyoko to cry even harder before she was being pulled into a loving embrace by the brown head.

"_Kyoko-chan… looks at the sky…" _As Kyoko titled her head, she noticed how the blue sky is seemed to be calmer and beautiful than usual.

"_I'm always on the sky, looking at you…"_ he said softly, kissing her on his forehead before his orange orbs looked at her with full of love. She nodded head, and for the first time ever since his death, she flashed her angelic smile to him.

"No wonder, Tsu-kun… I kept feeling a warm presence around me whenever I'm thinking about you and when I look at the sky, I thought that I had just saw you smiling at me and told me to stay strong. I kept having this kind of feeling like you're trying to tell me something."

Tsuna chuckled as he run his fingers through her orange locks. _"You're really smart, Kyoko-chan. No wonder I fall for you, my darling. I knew you would be able to understand my message."_

"Kyoko-chan!"

She will have wished that this moment would have stopped forever, however, the call of her friends and her brother made her realize that she should go back, because they still needed her. Besides, they sounded very worried. They will be sad if she is gone too.

"_It's time, Kyoko-chan. Please remember that you're never alone, and don't ever cry for my death ever again. You still have onii-san and the others… And as for me, I'll stay in your…"_ he tapped his finger twice at his chest. _"here."_

She nodded her head and she was quite surprised when all in sudden, Tsuna opened his arms out for her. _"No hugging for the last time?"_ he asked her jokingly as she grinned to him. She flicks his forehead before saying 'Idiot' and glopped on him as she inhaled his scent for the last time.

"I… never get the chance to tell you this although you had told me like a million times… b-but right now… I think I'll tell you…" she whispered the last sentence in his ear, and he blushed slightly when he heard the sentence.

"_It's kind of surprise to hear you say that… Well… uhm… so… goodbye?"_

She shook her head. "It's not goodbye, Tsu-kun. It's 'let's meet each other in the heaven next time'…"

"_I'll wait for you, my Kyoko-chan…"_ he said before placing one last kiss on her lips. She closed her eyes when she felt the masses in her arms started to dissipated. Although it still hard for her to believe that he is die… but… at least…

"_I… will love you forever, Tsu-kun"_

He will finally knew that she loved him just as much as he do all the time.

"KYOKO!"

Her honey brown orbs shot open at the call of her brother. She stared at the sky for the last time as her tears were gone, replaced with her typical angelic smile as she take a deep breath.

"Onii-san! I'm over here!" she exclaimed, waving her hand as she run towards her brother and friends who were in joy when they saw her.

Haru is the one who first reached her and she immediately glopped on her best friend.

"Hahi! Haru is s-so glad that Kyoko-chan didn't do anything silly!" Haru said between her sobs. Kyoko tried to comfort her friend as she patted her head gently. "Don't cry, Haru-chan. I'm sorry for making you worried over me, but I promise, I won't act so gloomy anymore. I can't waste Tsu-kun's sacrifice for me, right? He meant too much for me!"

"Does that mean you've already accepted Sawada Tsunayoshi's death?" Hibari asked emotionless, and suddenly, Kyoko snapped at his words.

"Tsu-kun didn't die! He's still alive!" she yelled at the cloud guardian angrily.

Everyone start to stare at her in shock.

Did… Sasagawa Kyoko, the cheerful, polite and all in all, timid girl who never yelled at anyone before, just yelled at the strongest and most dangerous cloud guardian; Hibari Kyoya?

Kyoko immediately slapped her mouth shut when she realized that she had just yelled at the skylark.

"S-sorry! I didn't mean to act like that to you, Hibari-kun!" she apologized before looking away, a faint smile creep on her cheek. "I-It's just that… I wanted you guys to know that… Tsu-kun still hasn't die… at least in our heart. I know that this might sound stupid… b-but… I just hated it when you used the word 'die' or anything that related to dead on Tsu-kun…"

Her reply is met with silence before she saw Gokudera chuckled.

"No wonder the Tenth chose you as his fiancée, Kyoko-san…" he told her with a smile of relief, and Kyoko could felt her face start to become as red as a ripe tomato. "I'm really glad; you have finally realized that, by the way."

"Kyoko-chan is being an idiot! Of course Tsuna-san will always be alive in our hearts! And Tsuna-san is going to be upset when he saw Kyoko being so sad over his death!" Haru said as she smiled at the orangenette before hugging her even more tightly. "But… Haru is still happy that the normal Kyoko-chan is finally back!" the brown head cheered out happily and Kyoko laughed lightly.

_Yes… I'm back… Tsu-kun is back too…_

"Kyoko-chan! Haru had found a new cake shops that sold a lot of delicious cakes a few days ago with Chrome-chan! We want to bring you along with us, but Kyoko-chan is acting so gloomy that day… so, let's go and buy some, ne, how do you think, Kyoko-chan?"

"Mmm, Haru-chan. It's been a long time ever since I ate my most favorite strawberry cheesecake. You should introduce me the new cake shop! Perhaps there might be a few types that might become my favorite!"

With that, the guardians went back to the mansion, some decided to pick up a mission since they've been too sad over their boss's death that they had start to neglect their works, while some decided to train themselves in the training room. The girls on the other hand walked to another direction that will lead them to the town, both the brunette and orangenette start to laugh and giggle at their own conversation.

"Eto, Chrome-chan, won't you come with us?" Kyoko turned around and noticed the female illusionist is still standing in front of her boss's tomb with her boyfriend by her side.

"U-uhm… I'll catch up with you guys later…" she tried to reason it, and Kyoko just nodded understanding to her before immediately pulled Haru along her away from the two lovers as far as possible.

After Mukuro noticed the girls are far enough not to see them, he looked up at the sky as he flashed a smile.

"Kufufufufufufufu~ I'll never knew that you'll sacrifice your own life for the one you loved, Vongola… for once, I'm really impressed to you." he muttered softly, loud enough for Chrome to hear.

"I… I'll sacrifice for Mukuro-sama like bossu as well…" Chrome stuttered out as she starts to blush madly. Mukuro looked at the shy girl; he chuckled before he slowly slipped his hand with Chrome's together.

"You don't have to sacrifice for me, Nagi…" he said gently as his fingers start to make their way to her purple locks, caressing them ever so lovingly before he slowly titled her face with his index finger, his mix-matched orbs stared deeply into her violets. "How many times I've told you that I don't like it when you still called me as if I'm your master? I thought that ever since we had started to go out, I've told you that you don't have to call me so formally."

"U-uh… then how about I call you… M-Mukuro-kun…?" she asked nervously.

The bluenette was slightly surprised for a while before he starts to smile at her warmly and kissed her on her lip.

"Kufufufufufu, I like the new nickname you give me, dear Nagi-chan~" he said as his lips start to make their way to her forehead. The purplenette can't help but had to hide her own burning red face on the crook of her lover's neck when he starts to talk sweetly about her again.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kyoko-chan,_

_Can you still felt my presence beside you?_

_I'm not going anywhere,_

_I'm on the sky, _

_I'm always looking at you,_

_There's no farewell between both of us, _

_Because I'll always be there with you_

**-The End-**

**Ending note: **I might be a big fan of 2795 like my friend, but I'm totally a sucker when it came to writing stories about them… why, you must ask, huh? Kyoko didn't really show her emotions a lot, which is the main reason. =_=" Anyway, enjoy and uhm, usually, I don't like asking for reviews, but, this story really meant a lot for me. So, review?


End file.
